Kuroshitsuji III
by Chidori Pikachu
Summary: Third season of Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian and Ciel have a new demon to have their eyes one. Minerva Crawford, a scorpion demon, who is serving an old childhood friend of Ciel's, Isabella Emma Culverthive. Can this trouble girl bring trouble to Phantomhive. (OC Warning)
1. Chapter 1

So after a while and watching Kuroshitsuji, I decided to make an OC, I actually put a lot of thought into this character. Including doing some research about the time period. Also, this fanfic is written in a way that will be like if it there where a third season to Kuroshitsuji. The story takes place in between the first season, and it goes in to the second season for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I just own the characters Isabella Emma Culverthive, Delilah Emmy Culverthive, and the demon maid Minerva.

* * *

Isabella Emma Culberthive, 12, was heading back to London after being in France for four years, living in a boarding school with her twin sister, Delilah Emmy Culberthive. Her clothes were tattered, her brown hair was a mess and she had lice in there…. She had lost everyone she loved. Her mother passed away when she was seven. Her death was mysterious, she was fine one day, and the next she had fallen ill suddenly and passed away. Shortly after her mother died, her mother's sister took them in, and she took care of them shortly, until she married their father, and she convinced him to send them off to a boarding school, claiming that they would just be in the way of their happiness. Isabella and Delilah, stayed in the boarding house for several years, until one day, Isabella woke up, and she noticed that Delilah was gone, she had taken all her stuff. She felt betrayed, and unwanted, that same night, Isabella sneaked out of the boarding house, with nothing more then the clothes she had on, and a small flask that contained a purple liquid, in the small pocket of her apron.

The night she left the boarding house, she found a ship that was heading to England. It must have been destiny or the desire to return to her home, but she found herself sneaking on the boat without anyone catching her. She went straight to the bilge of the boat, and hid between some barrels.

So, here we are, were our story really begins:

Isabella sat in between the two barrels, with they tiny flask in her hands. "/I guess this is it for me, I'm sure no one's going to miss me. Heck, I have nobody who would even care/"

A black emperor scorpion looked at the girl from atop of a barrel, "/I think I have found another hopeless heart, and my next meal… she has what it takes to make a pretty decent meal./ Hopeless heart, weak girl, you seem pretty interesting." The scorpion said, startling the young girl, making her drop the tiny flask, spilling its contents on the floor.

"Did you say that?" The girl asked the scorpion, she thought it was silly to think that a scorpion could talk, but the scorpion was the other living thing in that basement, so it had to be it, "Ok, I believe I am starting to loose my mind, scorpions don't talk."

"You can live life without sorrow, and without pain." The scorpion said.

"That's what I want, life without anymore pain, and those who wish to break me, then I'll break them first." Isabella said as she looked at the scorpion.

"I can make that a reality, but you would have to sign a contract with me. But the contract will require me to eat your soul once you're dead. I don't know if you want that." The scorpion said.

"I want it! It's not like there is anything left to look forward in the next life." Isabella said as she bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"So, you accept it?" The scorpion asked.

"Yes. I'll take it." Isabella confirmed.

"Close your eyes, then." The scorpions said as Isabella followed her command, she wasn't nervous at all, if anything, she was anxious.

The scorpion went behind Isabella's neck, and make a scar on there. Isabella fell forward, due to the pain, she was sprawled on the floor, she was wincing in pain, but this pain was nothing compared to emotional pain.

At that moment, the scorpion got down, and it transformed into a tall maid, she had long black hair that reached halfway down her back, her eyes where a scarlet color.

. 

((AN:^^ that link can be used as a reference on how the maid looks))

wiki/File:Schloss_ 

((AN: ^^Setting of the first chapter))

Isabella laid in her bed asleep, She had all of the bed covers over her, covering every inch of her body.

Minerva walked into the room with a silver colored cart that contained a trays with a silver dome on it, it also had a tea cup and tea pot on it.

"Morning, Milady." Minerva said as she lifted the covers off of Isabella.

Isabella, half asleep, sat up and reached for the covers, and covered her body with them again.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go on all morning like this. It's already 8 am, and you must commence your studies soon, Milady." Minerva said as she removed the covers again, this time, away from Isabella's easy reach, making her finally open her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I wont be able to get any more sleep then. *yawn*" Isabella said as she sat up, and stared at the cart that Minerva had brought in. "What's in there?"

"Just breakfast, and some tea, Milady." Minerva said as she lifted the silver dome from the tray, revealing some waffles a la mode.

"Ooh, that looks so good, except the tea…. I'm really not in a tea mood this morning, perhaps coffee, do we have any?" Isabella said as she sat on the edge of the bed, she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, I believe so." Minerva said as she brought out and yellow dress, a corset, and a white apron and she laid it on Isabella's bed.

Isabella looked at the corset, and she stared at it for several moments before tossing it over the bed, " I refuse to wear that evil thing."

"Are you sure? You need that to be properly dressed, Milady." Minerva said as she went to the other side of the bed and picked up the corset.

"I wont wear it!" Isabella said as she took the corset and attempted to rip it, but failed and giving up on her decision on not wearing it "Fine…. Just not to tight!"

After dressing up, Isabella went back to the cart that had her breakfast, and cut a piece of waffle, but before she put it in her mouth, she called for Victor, one of her servants.

"Yes, Milady?" He asked as he came up to her, as she held her fork at arms distance towards Victor. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Can't you tell that I am being generous? You should feel honored that I am letting you risk your life for me." She said as neared the piece of waffle to Victor's face.

"Yes, Milady." Victor said as he took the took the piece with his hand and placed it in his mouth, chewing the warm pastry in his mouth while Isabella stared at his chewing, paying attention to see any changes with Victor, but in the end, he was fine.

"So, my food wasn't poisoned. Thank you, Minerva from keeping my meal clean." Isabella said as she cut another piece of the waffle and took a bite of if. "So yummy!"

Victor left the room, his job for the moment was done, this was his job every day, making sure, that Isabella's food wasn't poisoned, actually, her food was never poisoned, but she just had the fear that perhaps one day, someone would try to poison her, so she had him test her food, at least, he got to taste different fancy foods.

After Isabella was done with her breakfast, she sat in front of her mirror as Minerva came from behind her and picked up her hair brush from the top of her desk, and began brushing Isabella's hair, carefully, making sure she did not pull her hair painfully. Isabella had her hair reaching halfway down her back , after she was done, she took several strands from both sides of her head, and the tied a bow on them. Isabella, always had her hair down, hiding her contract symbol.

"How are the preparations for tonight's masquerade ball coming along?" Isabella asked as she stood up from her chair in front of her mirror.

"I believe they are almost complete, I had everything set up last night, all that's left is preparing the dinner for the party." Minerva said as she began to fix Isabella's bed. "Alright, that's good then. I want this event to be spectacular, mainly as a celebration of my return, and I want to show people that I really missed them all throughout these years that I was at that horrible boarding school in France." Isabella said as she walked to the window of her room and she looked outside at the surroundings of her mansion. As she looked outside, she saw a carriage arrive at the Manor next to hers. _Who's that?_ she wondered as she saw, a man dressed elegantly in black open the carriage's door, leading a young boy in a blue fancy outfit out of the carriage.

"Something seems to have caught your eye, Milady." Minerva said as she walked behind Isabella and she stared at what Isabella had been staring at this whole moment.

"Ciel Phantomhive? So, he is alive. Minerva! Is he on my guest list?" Isabella said as she recognized the boy.

"I don't think so, Milady. Why?" Minerva asked as she observed the young boy and his butler.

"Well, isn't it obvious, I want him to come to my masquerade ball. Put him on the guest of honor list, can you please go and give him that memo." Isabella ordered Minerva as she stared at Ciel as he disappeared into his manor along with his butler.

"Yes, Milady. Anything else?" Minerva said as she curtsied gracefully.

"Yes, party favors….. We need gifts for our party guests, perhaps some of my company's fine tea boxes. I believe I have plenty in the basement for our guests."

"Yes, Milady." Minerva said as she left the room.

Isabella sighed at a childhood memory:

_((Flashback))_

_Four kids of around the same age, three girls and one boy are running around a field as their mothers chatted the time away underneath the shade of a generous tree. _

"_Hey, look up in that tree, there's a bird's nest." The first girl said as she pointed up to a branch on the tree, this girl had a dirty blond color to her hair. _

"_Where?" They young boy with bluenette colored hair said as he walked up to the first girl and looked at what she was pointing. _

"_Right there." The first girl said as she made her pointing obvious at the spot she was pointing to. _

"_Oh how cute! Do you think there's some baby birds in the nest?" Another girl with curly blond ponytails said as she ran to the first girls side and looked at the nest. _

"_I figure there must be." The third girl said as she stood by the boy, she was identical to the first girl, being twins after all, the only difference was her brownish red hair. _

"_Aww! I wonder what kind of birds they are?" The second girl with the blond ponytails asked._

"_I'm not sure… perhaps sparrows?" The first girl said._

"_I can try to find out." The third girl said as she began to climb the tree, heading to the birds nest. _

"_Hey, get down from there. Just leave the nest alone." The first girl said as she noticed her sister climbing the tree._

"_No, I want to see the birds." The third girl said as she reached the branch close to the bird's nest, not noticing that the branch that she was on was bending to the point of breaking. _

_The bluenette kid noticed the branch cracking, and quickly he ran to his mother and father who were talking to two other women, presumably the mothers of the girls, to tell them what was going on, immediately, one of the women quickly reacted and ran to where her child was. _

"_Isabella! Get down from there." The lady said, as she saw the breaking branch, and began to panic for her child who was still determined to get to the bird's nest. _

_There was a sudden snap, and immediately, the woman feared that the branch was going to fall, injuring her daughter or worst, killing her. Isabella heard the snap too, and realized that she could fall at any moment. Grasping tightly to the branch, Isabella looked down below her and she saw her sister crying while her friends were concerned._

"_I'll catch you, just jump." The father of the bluenette boy said as he stood right underneath the breaking branch, ready to catch the young girl._

_Isabella stared at him, as she held tightly to the branch above her, clearly, just ringing on her that she was in trouble, she wasn't afraid or anything, more like nervous, that's what she was. After several moments, she decided to let go of the branch, putting her faith in that his friend's father would catch her. And sure enough, he did. _

_Isabella clinged tightly to him, as she began to cry._

"_That was a very bad thing you just did, young lady?" The father said as he placed Isabella on the ground. _

_((end of flashback))_

"My Lady?" Minerva said, waking her up from her memory.

"Did you give him the invite?" Isabella asked Minerva as she turned to her.

"Yes, I did, and he gladly accepted it, well, his butler, Sebastian did." Minerva confirmed to Isabella.

"Sebastian? So I take it that was the man in dressed elegantly in black." Isabella said.

Minerva nodded in accordance to Isabella's comment.

"Tonight's party is surely going to be something to be remembered." Isabella said to herself as she picked up a small fan that was on her bed, and she gently bit the tip in a thoughtful manner.

((later that evening…))

Guests begin to arrive one by one….. Isabella remained in her room while the guests showed up to her party.

((This is how her gown looked like: ))

She sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair for a few moments before she stood up and walked down the halls of her manor, towards the main staircase. She stood at the top of the stair case, and she looked at the fancy crowd of people. She looked around, to see if she could find Ciel.

"Where can he be? He better have come, he is the guest of honor." Isabella said as she walked through the crowd of chattering people until he spotted the boy, standing by the main entrance, next to him was his butler. "Ciel?"

Ciel, hearing his name, turned to where he was being called from, spotting a girl who he believed was the owner of the voice. He stared at her, he wasn't so sure who the girl was, and the mask, didn't make it any easier.

"How do you know my name?" Ciel asked the girl as she approached him.

"It's been such a long time. Perhaps you don't remember me anymore?" Isabella asked as she stared at him and then turned to look at his butler.

"Isabella!" Minerva said as she approached the trio, and kept eyeing the young boy's butler "Perhaps its time for you to let your guest know that dinner is ready."

"I can be of assistance, Minerva?" Sebastian asked the maid as he noticed that she was eyeing him.

"That would be lovely, but you are a guest here, and you should behave like one, instead of asking to help, sir." Minerva said in a matter of fact tone, clearly, Sebastian noticed that this woman had a strong attitude, then again, she was also a demon, as he had noticed earlier from her when she delivered the invitation for the masquerade.

"Forgive me, Minerva. It's a habit of mine, since I live to serve my Lord." Sebastian pointed out "I would feel more comfortable if I helped out with your guests. It should run things more smoothly."

"Fine, if you insist. Follow me, sir Sebastian." Minerva said as she lead the demon butler to the kitchen, leaving Isabella and Ciel standing there.

"Isabella Emma Culverthive?" Ciel said as he remembered the young lady's name.

"Yes." Isabella responded as she turned to face Ciel.

"So you came back after a long time?"

"Pardon me Ciel, but Minerva was right, I should inform my guests that the dinner is ready." Isabella said as she began to walk away, towards the stair case to announce that dinner was ready, but before she got there, she noticed that the boy's butler was already there.

"Forgive the interruption, but dinner is served." The man said.

It took several moments for the main hall to be vacated to a hall that housed a beautiful mahogany table, that was covered in a white table covered. It was big enough to sit the 20 guests that had come to the event.

Isabella and Ciel walked behind the people on the left side of the table, to the two seats that were opened to them.

"So that's her?" a woman whispered to a man next to her, must have been her husband.

"Yes, such a shame. What does she know about tea imports? She is just a woman." the man whispered back to his 'wife'

"Gender has nothing to do. If her sister, Delilah, had comeback, she would have inherited everything instead of Isabella, who is just the second born. Who has ever heard of a second born inheriting something? If anything, Isabella should be sent to a convent." The woman said.

"So you are saying that just because I am a second born, I don't deserve to live the way I do? And a convent? I'm sorry I don't follow the social norm, and why would I so I can be a piece of shit like you?" Isabella said as she stood behind the woman, startling her.

"Pardon me, what did you just call me you little brat?" The woman responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase it, you are a bitch who looks like a common slut instead of a lady." Isabella said, making sure that the rest of the guests heard what she had just said, clearly, startling everyone who now started to whisper and mutter to each other.

"You are a rude young lady. If you can even call yourself a lady." The woman said as she stood up, clearly her face was red with anger. "Good thing your mother is dead, she saved herself the humiliation of having you as a daughter."

"Take it back." Isabella said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Take it back!"

"What? You know it's the truth."

"Get out! Everyone get out!" Isabella yelled, as she held back her tears. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Everyone in the dining hall, got up and they left out of the manor's front door. Many of them, with negative comments coming out of their mouths. It took several minutes before most of the carriages where gone…. Isabella would have been alone in the dining hall, but Ciel had stayed behind. His butler walked behind him, followed by Minerva.

"Everyone hates me…." Isabella said as she pushed Ciel to the side and left the dining hall towards the main hall, shedding tears of anger and hurt on the way to the main staircase.

"Isabella, wait!" Ciel said as he grabbed Isabella's wrist.

"Leave me. I want to be alone." Isabella said as she tried to free her wrist, but Ciel didn't let go of it.

Sebastian walked behind Ciel.

"Perhaps you should listen to him, Lady Isabella." Sebastian advised.

"I wouldn't normally say something like this, but, that woman had no right to say what she did. Especially about your mother…" Ciel began to say before he got interrupted.

"How would you know?" Isabella said

"My parents are dead too, and if anyone would have said what that lady said about your mother, I would have made sure something was done."

"They're dead?" Isabella asked, she wasn't aware of the tragedy.

"They died in a fire…." Ciel said softly.

"A fire…. I'm, I'm so sorry." Isabella said as she turned her glare to her shoes, to avoid eye contact.

"Bocchan," Sebastian interrupted the conversation, as he looked at his watch. "I believe its time to head out."

"Yes, Sebastian…." Ciel said as he turned around and faced the manor's main door. "Isabella, join me for lunch tomorrow."

"She will be there, Earl Phantomhive." Minerva responded for Isabella who was shocked to have heard that Ciel's parents had perished in a fire.

"My Lord, shall we take leave?" Sebastian asked his master, who simply responded with a nod and began to walk to the exit.

"Milady, do you want to get washed up before you go to sleep? I believe a bath will do you well, today was stressful, and you need a good night sleep." Minerva said as she led Isabella up the stairs carrying her bridal style when they were halfway.

At the Phantomhive Estate….

"Boochan…. Be careful around Minerva. She is a demon, like me, and has signed a contract with Isabella, so you should be careful with her as well." Sebastian said as he began to unbutton Ciel's jacket.

"Well, Sebastian, you know what to do if they become a threat. Though, Isabella shouldn't be of much concerned. I knew her as a kid, she and her sister, are four months younger then me, Isabella may seem and act a certain way, around some people, but she is different around others."

"I see what you are saying… but she did sign a contract with Minerva, so perhaps Isabella isn't the same girl you knew from childhood, like you, she may have changed. And Minerva, lets say, you can never know what she is thinking. She may say one thing, and does another, not a very trustworthy demon."

"Then let's keep a close watch on them… You keep Minerva under your watch, and I will focus on Isabella, and if they do anything to pose a threat, just eliminate them."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said as he placed his hand over his chest and bowed to his master.

"Sebastian Michaelis…." Minerva said as she looked out one of the windows of the manor "It will be fun playing with you."

…...TBC

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review, and give me your thoughts on this first chapter, also any ideas that can help the fanfic flow along, they will be appreciated. I will upload the 2nd chapter when I reach at least 5 reviews.


	2. His, Butler Ranks

Hey you guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, my laptop is still acting up to the point where I might as well just buy a new one ... if I had the funds. Well, for the momment I'm stuck using my phone for now. XP.

Also for refrence on Isabella's look, since I tried posting a link but sadly it didn't work, If any of you guys have seen the movie "Interview with a Vampire", Isabella looks pretty similar to Claudia.

Now, without further ado, let me continue the fanfic! 3

Sebastian entered his young master's bedroom and opened up the majestic curtains, letting the rays of the sun engulf Ciel's room.

"Good morning, Master. Today for breakfast there is Coq au vin (chicken braised in red wine, lardons and mushrooms), with a choice of Croissant with a melted chocolate dip, or a Eclair with Bavarian cream." Sebastian said as he poured the tea in Ciel's casual tea cup.

"French cuisine for breakfast? I guess its fitting since our friend Isabella is a French." Ciel said as he stretched in his bed as Sebastian brought Ciel's usual green outfit, he had decided that today would be a casual day with a sense of Phantomhive hospitality.

"Yes, well I would figure Lady Isabella would appreciate it, especially when she joins you for lunch. I have made sure that we have an exquisite French meal." Sebastian told his Boochan as he helped him get in his clothing.

Meanwhile, Isabella was finished getting ready, she got up early that morning, maybe the anxiety of having lunch with her childhood friend kept her from going to sleep.

Minerva finished tying up the bow on Isabella's.

"Done! You look lovely, Mylady." Minerva said as she clasped both her hands on the side of her head and smiled at Isabella.

Isabella ran out of her room right after Minerva's comment.

"Mylady, where are you going? It's not time yet, we still have several hours before lunch, and besides it would be proper if you took something to the lunch, as gratitude for being invited by him over to his manor. He is the Queens guardog, so you wouldnt want to be empty handed." Minerva said going behind Isabella as Isabella entered the house's private library.

"My father was England's ambassador in France." Isabella said as a matter of factly as she took out a blue book from the bookshelf.

" Was? But your father is still alive. Isn't he?" Minerva asked Isabella as she stood behind her.

"Yes..." Isabella said as she dropped the book the book on the floor. "But to me, he is dead. Him and his whore... and my sister Delilah."

"Forgive me for the thought," Minerva said as she picked up the book that was dropped by Isabella. " But you should be greatful that your father is still alive, even though his where abouts are unknown. Same with your sister, Delilah. You shouldn't come to assumptions without knowing the whole story."

"I don't even care about them any more. Now, can we please change the topic, I want to have a good day." Isabella answered to Minerva's comment.

"Yes, Mylady." Minerva said as she left the library in order to head to the kitchen and prepare something for the lunch.

(4 hours later)

Isabella and Minerva are sitting inside the coach as they got driven over to the Phantomhive manor. It took them perhaps less then 20 minutes to reach the destination, and once there, Isabella liteally almost jumped out of the carriage, but since Minerva was sitting by the carriages door, it was impossible.

"You look excited, Mylady. Calm down a little or you may scare your friend away, we wouldnt want that now, would we?" Minerva said as she stepped out of the carriage and then helped Isabella out.

"Ugh, I know. I know!" Isabella said as she stepped on the dirt ground infront of the Phantomhive manor.

"Welcome Lady Isabella Emma Culberthive." Sebastian said as Isabella noticed that he was holding open the carriage's door.

"Wait, what the hey! Since when were you there holding on to the door?" Isabella said a bit startled.

"I have been here for a while, miss." Sebastian said with a smile on his face, " Now, my Master is in the garden waiting for you, please allow me to escort you."

Isabella and Minerva followed Sebastian into the manor and after walking through several hallways, they finally reached the doors that lead into a garden.

Ciel was standing by the doorway.

"May I?" Ciel said as he reached out to Isabella hand and kissed the top of it before leading her out into the garden and towards a small round table with neatly arranged cakes and sandwiches and all that fancy stuff.

"It's lovely!" Isabella said as she looked at the details as Ciel approached behind Isabella and pulled back a chair that was there, allowing her to sit down.

"Minerva, shall we go inside and allow our Masters to go on about their lunch." Sebastian inquiered to Minerva who was standing next to him.

"I was about to suggest the same thing, sir." Miberva said as she set on the table the dish she had prepared, it was tiramisu. ( I know tiramisu isn't French, but its still yummy, and I'm not just sticking to French cuisine in the fanfic)

Miberva headed back inside the manor with Sebastian behind her.

"Interesting maid you got there, Bella." Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

(Inside the Manor)

Sebastian and Minerva entered the kitchen.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Class B demon. You're quickly moving up the ranks, Crow." Miberva said as she walked behind Sebastian.

"I'm flattered you know that much about me, Minerva Crawford, Class A demon." Sebastian said as he turned to face Minerva and smirked.

"Well, its not hard enough to figure out your a demon as well, my dear. I can smell you from a mile away." Minerva said as she approached Sebastian, sniffing him.

"Yes, well I forgot you have your smell senses like a dog."

"What did you call me? You should really respect the demon class system you know." Minerva said as she grabbed Sebastian's tie and slightly pulled him down.

"Careful, Minerva... I can still outrank you if I kill you." Sebastian said as he got Minerva to release her grip on his tie.

"Oh, why would you want to do that?" Minerva said as she put a finger to her lips innocently.

"I should have no reason, unless you interfere with my meal."

"Oh, why would I want to do that, when I have a perfect good soul waiting for me at the end?"

"I am glad we are on the same page. Now, if you excuse me I should go check if my Lord needs anything." Sebastian said as he began to walk out, but before he could reach to the door, Minerva grabbed a knife that laid on the counter and charged towards Sebastian, but was stopped by Sebastian as he quickly turned around grabbing her wrists and pinning her down on the counter, as he placed his body over hers. "So, you like to attack from behind, of course, I guess its to be expected from a scorpion. A creature who will attack when its least expected"

"I'm glad your reflexes are at the peak, Sebastian." Minerva said as she stared into Sebastian's eyes and smirked.

At that moment, the door opened and Bard entered the kitchen, and quickly excited as he saw the awkward situation that Sebastian and Minerva were in. His only words were, "Carry on..."

"So, is this how you treat a maid around the rest of the household? Pretty bold." Minerva said as she signaled Sebastian to get off, which he quickly did, before anyone such as Meyrin or Tanaka walked in on them in that awkward position.

At that momment, the doorbell rang, making Sebastian leave Minerva alone in the kitchen.

(In the garden)

"So, you're saying that your sister just disappeared one morning, leaving you alone right? And since since she is missing, you automatically inherited everything. I guess that should be an unexpected turn of event's." Ciel said as he confirmed the conversation they had just had.

"I guess it was more like bitter luck." Isabella said as she put down her tea cup, making a _clink _sound.

It was silent for several moments, but that silence was soon interrupted by none other but by Lizzie.

"Ciel3!" Lizzie said as she ran to where Ciel was sitting, knocking him out of his seat

and onto the grass.

"Lizzie?!" Ciel said with clear annoyance for the fact that he had fallen out of his chair "I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh, what can be more important than your fiancee?" Lizzie said as she stood up, noticing Isabella sitting on the opposite side of Ciel. "Who is she?"

There was a sign of jealousy.

"This is..." Ciel began to say before he got interrupted, by Lizzie who was by now all up in Isabella's face.

"Who are you!? And why are you having lunch with MY fiancee!? Are you his mistress? His concubine? or perhaps you are his..." Lizzie began to say but got interrupted by Ciel before she used the 'W' word.

"Lizzie, don't you dare say that word!" Ciel said.

"But Ciel?" Lizzie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lizzie, she isn't what you think she is, and perhaps if you payed attention to her you may recognize her without making false accusations."

Lizzie looked up at Isabella, still with tears in her eyes, she stared for several moments before it finally clicked.

"Wait, would you happen to have a twin sister?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes I do." answered Isabella.

"Isabella Emma Culberthive? Delila Emmy Culberthive?" Lizzie asked as she remembered the names.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella said as Lizzie's face brightened up.

"Oh, it is you!? It has been such a very long time!" Lizzie said as she hugged Isabella tightly. "Where is Delilah? Oh I can't wait to see her again!"

"Delilah is gone...sadly, she may not even be with us anymore." Isabella said as she looked down.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Lizzie said as continued to hug Isabella in a comforting manner.

"It's ok, Lady Elizabeth, I'm sure you meant no harm." Isabella said as she returned Lizzie's hug.

"Lizzie. You are my friend, so please call me Lizzie." Lizzie said with a smile that could cheer up any soul.

Isabella smiled, "Thank you. I am honored to be considered your friend."

"Well of course, after all we did play together as children, especially when our mother's had their tea time? Oh how I still remember those days!" Lizzie said as she reminisced about the past .

"They really were lovely days weren't they? Forgive me, but I must take leave. It was a lovely meal, please let your cook know that." Isabella said as she stood up and began to leave.

" Hey, Bella! Wait , why won't you stay longer?" Lizzie asked as she stood in front of Isabella. "You are like a sister to me. Especially since we pretty much share the same name."

"Lizzie, Isabella said she had to go... but perhaps she can join us for the croquet tournament at Cheltenham this Saturday." Ciel said as he sat back down on his seat.

"Cheltenham? That's about two hours on train, right?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yes, every year Cheltenham holds a completion for nobles in which men and women show their skills fothe game," Sebastian said as he approached the three children.

"Sounds interesting. In that case, count me in!" Isabella said with excitement.

"Very well, we shall leave to Cheltenham on Saturday at 8 in the morning," Ciel confirmed as Isabella and Lizzie nodded.

So there you go you guys. sorry for the delay and the possible bad grammar in here, but I'm doing this on my phone, so it takes longer and I still try to keep a good fanfic quality. I will update soon, so please review, as it works as motivation to keep me writing! Thank you.


End file.
